


A Fair Trade

by GreenHornedCat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenHornedCat/pseuds/GreenHornedCat
Summary: Masters hold the power in this world. Larger beings with incredible abilites.What to do if you are just a small human?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Fair Trade

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so excuse any mistakes.

**A fair trade**

A moonless night stretches over a gray landscape. Empty fields and dark patches of forest are dotted around in a patchwork, making the land look rough and unkept. The wind has picked up and blows cold over it all. Everything is huddling closely together. But in the middle of all, a mansion stands protected from the wind in a cluster of trees. Distantly it looks like a wall of rock. No light shines out of the windows or lights up the halls or the rooms. Shadows deep as bottomless pits stalks every corner, every crack. Trying to cover everything. Breathing slowly with the creeks of the wind outside. Almost everyone is asleep. Almost.

In the master bedroom there was still movement. The master of the house himself slowly moves around the room, his glowing eyes are the only light in the night. He prepares the bed, laying out the sheet to make it comfortable. Stroking them smooth. After he is done, he turns to the other person in the room. A young man. A human. He stands against the wall with his arms tightly around him, waiting. Dressed in a flowing night-gown, he looks like a pale ghost. Thick curly brown hair falls in front of his face, hiding his eyes.The master stands still for a moment, watching him. A sent drift across the room from him. That of fear. In the dark room, only the master can see. The young man is blind in the night. Like a corned rabbit that feels the fox present, he waits. But there is something else mixed with the fear. Lust. The unmistakable smell of lust. That smell that slowly spreads through the air and fills every corner of the room. The master relish it. It is sweet and fiery at the same time. Filling his nostrils and makes him produce the same. The young man can’t smell any of it. His senses are too weak, but he doesn’t need them to know that the master is affected by him. The night gown hangs loosely around him, exposing his chest and legs. He known the effect it has on every one, but especially the masters. It is not the first time he has been taken to a bedroom late at night.

The master lets his eyes glow brighter so that the young man can see him better.

"Boy", he says. "Are you ready?" The man looks up. His green eyes reflect in the light.

"Yes, of course." His voice is low but steady. The master smile and open up his arms.

"Then let us begin."

The young man leaves his spot and walks forward, stretching out his hand, searching in front of him in the dark. His fingers flinch when they touch the master bare chest, but then seek in closer. The master closes his arms around him, pulling him near and pressing the young man’s head to him. He breathes in the smell of the lust and sink in to it like a drug. It is mesmerizing. Completely overwhelming. The young man lets himself be swept with the master when he takes him to the bed. He picks him up and lays him down on the perfect spot on it. The man sinks deep into the sheets and lifts his arms over his head, breathing slowly. The present of the master hangs over him like a heavy cloud. The master moves slowly, like a wave he gently strokes the young man’s face. Letting his fingers trace the lines in it and then down to his waist. Slowly he opens up the night gown and lets his hand slide along the body. He is beautiful.

The young man sighs. Pressing slightly against the hand, seeking the warmth. The master smiles and presses his lips against the mans. The kiss is long and warm, filling them both with rushing blood. Their tongues twist and pull at each other. When the kiss is finally broken, the man gasps for air. The master lifts slowly his head and licks his lips. This is better than he imaged it would be. He turns the man on his stomach and position himself above him. The man moans when he feels hands caress him, pressing against him. Warmth explode in his neck when the master kisses him there, burning hot like an ember. He grips the sheets tightly. The master feels the heat rising from him in waves. It was too long he did this. He has built up too much, but the has to be careful. The last thing he wants is to hurt this human. This splendid figure that came to his doorstep and begged for help. That offered himself as an exchange and now reeks of lust. He wants to leave this one as tender as when he first saw it.

The master sticks his finger in his mouth and wet it thoroughly.

“Lift your hips”, he whispers. The man raise his hips slowly, his breathing quickening. The master smiled and placed a kiss on the man’s back.

“Good boy. Stay like that.” He placed his wet finger on the man’s hole, moving it in circles, before pressing it in.

The man gasps. His insides tighten and his hips drop. The master quickly grabs them and lifts him up.

“Stay up.”

“S…sorry master. I haven´t…. It´s my first.”

“I understand, but you need to try. Relax and keep your legs steady.” The man steady himself and breathes slowly. The master massages his inside. It grips and moves but slowly starts to open. He adds a second finger.

“Master”, gasps the man.

“Shh”, the master hushed. “You are doing very well.” He reached under the man and takes his cock. It feels so small in his hand.

The man starts to moan as soon as the master touches him.

“Do you like that?”, asks the master, slowly moving his hand around the shivering cock.

“Yes! It feels good. Please continue.” The master smiles. This little thing is more interesting than he thought. He continues to stroke the man, kissing his back and neck, drinking up the smell of lust. The man’s inside is soft and open. The master pulls out his fingers. He can´t wait any longer.

“Stay still.” He pulls out his cock and presses it against the wet hole. 

The young man moans loudly when the master enters him. It fills his stomach and presses him down. He grips the sheets even more tightly and bend his back upwards, trying to make room for the feeling that now fills him to bursting point. But the master uses his weight to press him down again. He strokes and kisses him.

"Lay still, my little angel", he whispers. "Let me please you." Then he thrust. The room is soon filled with the young man’s gasps and moans and with the master’s sights. The bed slowly creaks as they move. The man stirs like a worm underneath the master. Changing grip and pressing his head up underneath the master’s chin. He lets the feeling rush over him and wash him away. The heat in the room rises quickly and makes the air sticky. The master breaths it in heavily. Takes in long gulps of air to still the fire burning inside of him. But the even if there are only the embers left, it still drives him. Pushing him forward. He leans over the man, pressing him down in to the sheets.

"Master", the young man moans. "Master."

"My wonderful little moon", the master responds and increases the speed.

"Master", gasps the young man, pressing himself tightly against him. "My master." The master smiles at those words. Yes, he is the master. The master over this young man. He belongs to him now.

A noise breaks through the heat of the night and reaches the masters ears. It is a faint fluttering noise, as if someone is flipping through a book’s pages. The master stops immediately and freezes to a statue. That noise doesn’t belong in his house. The young man continues to moan and presses himself against him.

"Master."

"Hush", the master says and stretches himself up. He listens with all of his senses on high alert. The young man lies still on the bed, breathing heavily and waiting to the master to continue. He has not heard anything and is so caught up in the act that he cannot feel the master’s tenseness. But it slowly starts sinks in to him that something is wrong and his breathing grown more and more quiet.

The master listens closely for the noise. There it is again and it is coming closer. He pulls out, bends down and shoves the young man more underneath him, if what every it is that is making that noise is hostile. The man lies still like a scared mouse, half buried in the sheets. The master lower himself over him, ready for anything. But a memory suddenly appears in his head and he relax. The night really doses change sounds. He kisses the man in the neck to make him ease up.

"Close your eyes", he says.

"What is it?"

"Nothing to worry about, just friendly company." The man closes his eyes and curls up to a ball. The master smile and lovingly strokes his back. Then shifts his voice to a tone that humans can’t hear.

"I wasn’t expecting you at this hour."

"Well", say a voice coming from the wall. "It was urgent."

"Well, as you can see, I am busy, so you will have to wait."

"I am afraid I can’t do that."

The master looks up. A shadow stands in the corner of the room, flat against the wall. A darken silhouette of a man. Black tendrils dances around him, wavering like seaweed in a current. The master looks at him, irritated.

"Really? And why is that?" The shadow ignores his question and instead looks at the young man, lying beneath the master.

"I did not know you took humans to your bed." The master smiles and strokes the young man’s hair.

"No, but this stray offered himself to me. Came crawling thought the rain."

"Oh, what every for?"

"He wanted to me to take care of a couple of bandits in No man’s land. Right now, he is paying for my services." The shadow leans his head to the side, like it is thinking.

"And you seem to enjoy it."

"Very. I suppose I have grown a soft spot for strays.” The master bends down and breathes in the smell of the man. “Very soft."

"How can you be so sure he is a stray?"

"Well, if he had someone looking after him, I don’t think he would have come to me for help."

"No, I suppose not." The master sigh and kisses the young man’s head, sending shiver through him.

"So now he is mine."

"No, he is not."

The master looks up. The shadow has come closer, gained a dimension but still dark as a deep pond.

"What do you mean? He belongs to me."

"No, he belongs to me. I am his master." Somewhere inside the master’s head there is a voice that tells him that the shadow is probably right, but that voice is muffled by the clouds of lust. The fire burns inside of him strongly and he feel it in every part of himself that he is not going to give up this human to the shadow. So, he lowers himself over the man and growls.

"He is mine now. If you are his master, then why didn’t he come to you for help." The shadow steps forwards and sits down on the bed. Two faintly glowing white eyes appears on his form.

"I have been away for a while now. Finishing up some business in the south, but imagen my surprise when I can’t find my boy in my house but instead in yours, underneath you. You have to understand that it raises some questions." The shadow voice is cold, cold enough to freeze any human heart but it barely touches the master’s fire. He leans closer to the shadow.

"Then maybe you should keep a better eye on him. If your absences plunge your boy in such a despair that he comes running to another master." The shadow narrows his eyes.

"Speaking of which, what did he offer you in return for your help?" The anger that have been brewing in the master quickly disappear. He leans back and places a hand on the young man’s back just to make sure that the shadow doesn’t try anything.

"His body for one night." The shadow snorts.

"For an intervention in No man’s land. That seems quite cheap." The master shrugs.

"Well, prices change."

"Yours don´t, at least not that much." The shadows voice drops in tone, almost to the point that humans can hear. "He has offered you something. Or given you something. Something very valuable."

"Why do your care?" The shadow leans in so close that he is just a couple of centimeters from the master.

"Because he is mine. Anything he can give you comes from me and you are the person I would least like to be in debt to." The master smiles at that thought.

"Are you sure this is your human? It is pretty dark in here." A soft noise comes from the shadow. It is that paper rustling noise but it has an echo, like it comes from somewhere deep inside of a cave, but the shadow leans back. Then he looks down towards that man. He stretches out a hand and switches his voice to what humans can hear.

"Lindru, my boy. Open your eyes." The man flinched and looks up. The two above him can see looking around for the source of the sound. The shadow reach down towards his and the master tighter his grip on the man. The shadow touch Lindru cheek and softly stroke it. Lindru touch it with his own hand and started to shiver. The smell of fear starts to overpower the smell of lust.

"Master", he whispers.

"What are you doing here?", asks the shadow softly, voice like that of a calming breeze.

"I... I am sorry”, say Lindru. "I didn’t mean to hurt you". 

"Then why are you here? Didn’t you think I would be hurt finding you in bed with another master?" Lindru grip the shadows hand tightly.

"Yes, but I had no choice. You were still gone and I didn’t know when you were coming home. My family... if I had waited any longer they would have been killed. Tennrek was only the master close and powerful enough to be able to help. And.... I had only my body to offer for it. I didn´t want to take something of yours." When he is done, Lindru lets go of the shadows hand and crawls up to a ball again.

"I am so sorry master", he says down into the sheets.

A silence rolled in over the room. Tennrek shifts uncomfortable over Lindru. The young man seems to wait for punishment as he lay there shaking. But the shadow sits still, saying nothing. Eventually Tennrek take the word.

"Listen", he says, switching tone. "Let me finish here and then take him home with you. I think this is something you two are going to have to take some time with."

"Why should I let you finish?", the shadow asks without emotion, not bothering to switch tone. Lindru flinched at the sound of his master’s voice. Tennrek stroke him to calm him down.

"Because he owes me it, and you where the one to say you didn’t want to be in debt to me." The shadows milky white eyes look up and meet Tennreks. They are hard but Tennrek senses a weakness luring under the surface, like thin ice.

"Fine", he says eventually. "Do what you like. I’ll be waiting outside." The shadows stand up and disappear out of the room without using the door. Tennrek turn down to Lindru. He is still stiff as a board. So, to wake him up from it Tennrek enters him and starts thrusting. Lindru relax and look up at the two, glowing eye.

"Master, I am so sorry that... I..."

"Don’t worry", Tennrek say, kissing him on the neck. "I am glad you came to me. I am very thankful for what you gave me. Relax now, you still have one more thing to pay." Lindru nod and sink down in the sheets with a moan.

The shadow stands still in a corner of the room outside the master bedroom. He is so still that someone can look right at him but still don’t see him. His milky eyes are closed. It seems like years pass as he stands there, thoughts pass through his head, chaotic like a bubbling river. Anger and sadness mixed with guilt and questions. His hands longs to hurt and to nurture. To hold tight to protect and to frighten. It seems unfair in many ways. He was so helpless to stop it from happening. Could he had stopped from happening? Is all of this his fault? He has been very busy these last few months. Barely spent any time with Lindru. If he had, would Lindru had trusted him to come home in time? They have drifted apart. But maybe this was all a good thing. What if Lindru had waited for him but his master hadn’t come home in time? That would probably have driven them apart more than now. So maybe this is all good. But it still stings to find Lindru in the arms of another master. The shadow sighs. He is truly as jealous as everyone said he was.

The sound of the door opening pulls him out of his thought. Tennrek comes through with Lindru in his arm, wrapped in a night-gown. The shadow quickly walks over to them and take Lindru from him. His warmth spread over the shadow and he holds him tightly. Every negative felling disappears in an instant and only the kind one remains. The shadow brushes the hair into place. Lindru seems half asleep. Mumbling something inaudible and turning towards the shadow. Tennrek smile and cross his arms in front of him.

"I see why you cherish him so much. He is really a gold piece." The shadow looks up from his treasure.

"He must be if he can soften your edges." Tennrek laugh.

"Yes, I will have to find me one of these myself." Then his smile disappears. "Listen, I won’t tell you what he gave me for my help, because I don’t trust you completely. But I´ll tell you it does not concern you and that you don´t own me anything." The shadow narrows his eyes. He doesn’t trust Tennrek any longer then he can throw him but right now he has no energy to press the matter. Whatever Lindru had given Tennrek, it can’t have been something bad in the short term. Because, he might have lost grip on Lindru a bit but not so much that he would give a master something he thought could hurt his own. The shadow nods.

"Until next time", he says.

"Until next time", Tennrek repeats. The shadow turn and walks out of the mansion. Passing through walls and floor as if there aren’t there. Lindru stirs in his arms. He seems to try to pull himself out of sleep. The shadow walk thought the last wall and out on the driveway. His carriage, that have been patiently waited for him, stand parked right in front of the steps. His driver jumps down and open the door for the shadow to step in. It is unnecessary but the driver have always insisted on it because, it was proper aesthetics.

The shadow sit down in the soft interior, picks up a blanket and wraps Lindru with it. As the carriage starts to move Lindru finally pulls himself out of sleep and open his eyes.

"Master", he says sleepily. The shadow kisses his forehead.

"My boy", he says. "Did Tennrek clean you?"

"Yes, master. If you want me now, I still have some energy left."

"No, rest for now. I will take you in the morning instead. It’s been too long since last time." Lindru sigh and sink deeper into the shadows embrace. After a silent moment where the only sound is the creek of the carriage and the steps of the horses pulling it, he looks up again.

"Can I ask, Master? How angry are?" The shadow smile and stroke Lindru´s head.

"I am not mad. Just... glad to have you with me again.”


End file.
